My Homicidal Pony
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: It was suppose too be a music filled night in Ponyvile. However instead of mellow notes screams of horror filled the music hall. A old killer returnfor revenge she's after blood and won't stop till she has it. Suck at summaries. INSPIRED BY JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC ENJOY AND PLEASE READ!


**The most bloody awesome idea I've ever had enjoy.**

**I own nothing only Psycho and Scootaloo's nickname.**

* * *

"Everything is going as plan your highness." Twilight Sparkle told Princess Celestia. "Excellent I must say this is one of the best concerts me and my sister have been too in a long time." Celstia praised. "Yes this is quiet adequate." Luna praised as well. Twilight smiled and sat with the rest of Mane 6.

"I wonder how Apple Bloom and all her little filly friends are doing?" Applejack asked. "I bet there having loads of fun doing concessions." Rainbow Dash said. "Yes Sweetie Belle just loves helping others." Rarity boosted.

* * *

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Apple Bloom screeched terrified.  
"How?!" Sweetie Belle said backing up against the wall.  
"You?!" Scootaloo said terrified as well.  
The figure grinned.  
"H-How are you alive?! You left me alone!" Scootaloo cried and ran up to the figure.  
**"I never left you..."** The figure hissed.  
"B-But the Mane 6." Scootaloo tried too say.  
**"Nearly killed me! I'm repaying the favor. Scrats take you and your friends too the clubhouse and stay there till I come and get you."** The figure hissed in a half order.  
"But-But!" Scootaloo tried to protest.  
However the figure had already disappeared.  
"What should we do?" Sweetie Bell asked.  
"... You guys go to the club house ..." Scoots said.  
"What? What are you going to do?" Apple Bloom asked.  
"I'm going to follow her. I want too see what she's going to do.." Scrats said and ran too the music hall.

* * *

**(AN Scrats and Scoots are nicknames for Scootaloo)**

* * *

"Well it looks like that was the last act." Twilight said as the last chorus got off the stage. Everyone turned to leave if it hadn't been for Princess Celestia seeing a pony walk on stage. "Who may I pry is that?" Celestia asked. Everyone turned there attention too the stage where a dark chocolate colored mare with a black mane and white streaks, she had small green horns on the top of her head, stood on top of a seat. She looked at everyone with odd dark brown almost black reptilian eyes. "Who do you recon is that?" Apple Jack asked. Everyone shrugged there shoulders. The pony stood up on a chair on her back legs, so she was standing on two, she grabbed a mic. "This should be interesting." Luna said.

* * *

**"Ladies and Gentlecolts!"** The pony said. She was girl and wore a black trench coat and a odd black shirt that looked badly torn, she also had what looked like black headphones over her ears.

**"I am presently unsure as to how to separate those of you who have fed my growing distaste for mankind, from those of you who thus far have not."** She said casually. All the ponies in the audience were confused by the ponys large word pose.

"Growing distaste for mankind"?" Twilight asked herself. "Very odd." Luna said and Celestia nodded.

The mare pulled something out of her coat pocket.

**"However it is with far more certainty that I know such a problem.."**

**"Will not be factored into with I'll be sharing with you all of you here tonight."**

Scrats looked at the pony from under the stage and gasped. She had pulled out a knife.

A horn blasted and loud guitar started to play.

**"YOU TRIED TO TRIP ME ONCE!"** She screamed and sliced a pony with a blue main head off using the knife.

**"YOUR LAZY EYE DISTURBS ME!"** She growled trampling one old pony so hard on his back his eye did, indeed, pop out of it's socket.

**"I HATE YOUR TIE!"** She screamed as she stuck her knife up and out the mouth of a mare with a hideous tie on.

**"YOU THOUGHT I WAS RUDE SO YOU TOLD YOUR BOYFRIEND TOO BEAT ME UP!"** She growled as she stabbed a hundred knives into the mouth of Cherrile.

Her voice was turning sharper and more demonic after each kill. Blood splatter on her face seemed too be turning into some sort of sign on her forehead and snout.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Rarity gasped then fainted.  
"Th-That's Psycho!" Rainbow Dash shouted terrified.  
"The Blood Red Demon!?" Celestia gasped.  
"I thought you guys stopped her plans!" Luna said.  
"We did but she fell into a pit! We thought she was done for!" Twilight shouted through panic screams.

* * *

Everyone tried to run to the exits but they were all barred and locked with chains.

**"YOU BITCH ABOUT EQUAL TREATMENT AS A PONY BEING! BUT YET YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS LAUGH AT ME FOR THE WAY I LOOK!"** Psycho screamed when she stabbed a brown pony in the face with a meat cleaver.

**"YOU REACTED TO VERBAL ABUSE BY DEGENERATING INTO A SUBMISSIVE DORK!"** She hollered as she pulled the intestines of a dorky looking pony out of there mouth.

**"QUIT TRYING TO BRING BACK BELLBOTTOMS!"** Psycho screeched more evilly and harsh when she ripped the legs off a mare wearing blue bellbottom pants.

**"BLOW YOUR NOSE YOU PIG!"** She growled as she slit the throat of a black stallion with a drippy nose.

**"SMILES EVERYBODY SMILES!"** Psycho said smiling insanely while stabbing hooks into the crowd of panicking ponies.

She gave one large thrust and tore apart 4 more victims.

Scoots who was hiding under the stage couldn't believe how deranged her step mother was. Even though she didn't have that much of a problem with her being insane she never imagined she'd do something this big.  
She tried too look away but couldn't bring herself too do so.

* * *

/Bathroom/

"Um could someone give me some toilet paper?!" A frustrated Princess Candace asked.

**"YOU SHOULD'VE CHECKED BEFORE YOU WENT!"** Psycho ranted and tossed a ,cylinder, a pipe bomb into the stall.

/BOOOMM!/

"OH MY GOD!" Celestia screamed.  
Twilight was terrified, at a lose for words, as she looked at the gore and felt pain at the lost of her Sister in Law.

**"Pant* Pant* Pant*"** Psycho let put ragged breaths.

"LOOK! SHES STOPPING!" A terrified active screamed.  
"Maybe she's realize the horrors she committed!" Another called.

**"No no. The CD's skipping. Wait.. Wait.. Okay there it goes."** Psycho said grinning.

She sliced the first victims head off then stabbed another knife in the mouth and out the back of the head then slammed it into the second ponys face.

**"YOU THINK YOUR SO COOL BECAUSE YOU WORK IN A THEATER!"** Psycho screeched and slammed the mic into a worker pony's face.

**"YOU HAVE COOTIES! Heh.. No I just kid!"** Psycho growled insanely and slightly joketive after stabbing the back of a hammer in a mares eye, killing her instantly.

* * *

"Oh my Equstira!" Celestia said terrified and shocked. "STAY IN YOUR SEATS GUYS!" Twilight called.

* * *

Psycho stopped with only the 2 royal princess, the Mane 6, and only a handful of victims left alive. She stomped on the remains of the victims.

**"And so, irritants, it is this that I leave you. You are spared so that you can think of what is really important is to live that engenders a pain from which there is NO comfort. Here is your product! You have the rest of your lives to think of this."** Psycho said with twisted wisdom.

She stood normally instead of being crouch as she was. The blood on her face now formed what looked like a blood tiara on her forehead that dripped.

**"And I suggest you think quickly for a long life is never a guarantee."** With that said she left out a open door that was unseen. Scootaloo ran out as well when she spot the thing she had left. A black back pack.

"What is that?" Twilight asked and eyed bag. A timer bomb was revealed to be in the bag. It beeped as it timed down the last 3 seconds.

/Beep/  
/Beep/  
/Beep/

!Beep!

!FWOOM!

The whole building blew up and collapsed. Scootaloo was hanging onto PsYcHo's leg while she jumped gleefully grinning.

**"AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!"** She sang chimefully while jumping up onto the roof of a building. She drew her large bat wings out and flew into the dark sky. "M-Mom?!" Scrat asked hanging onto PsYcHo's hind leg. "Yes?" She asked grinning. "Wh-Wh-What are we gonna tell Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom? You killed there older sisters!" Scrats said scaredly. Psycho stopped flying and just floated in the sky._** "Hmmm.. unstable."**_ Psychos mind told her she grinned deeper. "**Scrats?"** She asked. "Yes?" Scootaloo asked. **"How do you feel about having a sister or two?"** Psycho asked mental darkness showing.

* * *

**All I gotta say... I LOVE MY PSYCOTC HEAD!**

**Enjoy and please Review.**


End file.
